Lo que el Paraíso nos vio jurar
by Trastito2es
Summary: Volvemos atrás en el tiempo, hasta antes de vislumbrar el Red Line, para comprobar los auténticos sentimientos del capitán hacia su navegante, y viceversa. Sin embargo, ¿qué les obliga a retener esas novedosas emociones para ambos?


Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes mostrados a continuación me pertenecen. Tanto su universo como sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

One Shot: Lo que el _Paraíso_ nos vio jurar.

El oleaje del inmenso mar podía calmar a cualquier persona. Fuese el más feroz de los marines o el más valiente de los piratas; el más rezagado de su banda o el más cobarde de entre todos los oficiales. Y es que, todos los que se atrevían a surcar los cinco mares, tenían algo en común: el vaivén melódico de las olas les parecía maravilloso.

Y no era una excepción en la banda que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba empezando a crear al Gobierno Mundial. Aquella que había desafiado al susodicho recientemente quemando su tan respetada bandera. Bandera que, curiosamente, era más temida que la de muchos piratas, algo que definitivamente daba de qué hablar acerca del ideal de sociedad del Gorosei.

Y casi llegando al final de la primera mitad del Grand Line, el más peligroso de los cinco mares, se hallaba el recién fabricado, aunque con algunas aventuras a sus espaldas, Thousand Sunny. Aquel majestuoso e impoluto bergantín no pertenecía a otra banda pirata sino a los Sombrero de paja. Portando firme y tensa la Jolly Roger de la calavera que llevaba el mismo atuendo característico de su capitán y que daba nombre a su banda, se aventuraba cargando a su tripulación al Nuevo Mundo.

No obstante, el Red Line estaba a días de travesía después de zarpar de Thriller Bark. Probablemente, era el mayor número de días que el relativamente recién formado equipo había estado en altamar sin una isla que encontrarse de por medio. Pero no les molestaba en absoluto. Era un buen tiempo para que su nuevo nakama, Brook, se adaptara a su banda, aunque sus nakamas poco habían tardado en educar sus oídos a las tan alegres sintonías que aquel huesudo amigo interpretaba en exclusiva para ellos.

Y aprovechando el viento que tenían a favor llegando desde la popa, su navegante, una de las más inteligentes mujeres de todo el East Blue, había concluido que era un buen momento para posar su bello cuerpo en las tan demandadas hamacas que estaban orientadas en dirección contraria a la del viento. Vestida con un bikini que le permitía lucir aquella anatomía de la cual tan orgullosa se sentía, se acostó sobre la ya mencionada tumbona. Una sonrisa leve y los ojos cerrados. Se sentía relajada, en otro mundo. El viento en la cara dando una sensación de frescor, el Sol en su cuerpo que impedía que el frío se apoderase de sus sentidos, y el tan sonado oleaje. Un combinación mágica. Y para colmo, no había alboroto en la cubierta de la flamante embarcación, algo extremadamente excepcional. Claro que no se iba a quejar, por supuesto. Sí, ella se preguntaba por qué, pero no se molestaba en priorizar el hallar la respuesta sobre en relajarse después de su más reciente aventura.

Pero como no podía ser de otra manera, algo extraño pasaba. Su capitán estaba desaparecido. Ussop estaba tranquilamente pescando a estribor, Sanji estaba en la cocina preparando Dios sabe qué, Zoro entraba su trabajado cuerpo mientras Robin le miraba de reojo cada vez que le apetecía levantando la mirada de su libro, Franky se encontraba en su taller, Chopper preparaba y experimentaba con medicamentos en su pequeño híbrido entre laboratorio y consulta y Brook se limitaba a lubricar la madera de su castigado violín con un producto diseñado especialmente para ello. Todos estaban localizables, menos él.

E inconscientemente volvió a pensar en él.

Su relax fue interrumpido de nuevo por ese nombre: Luffy. Su momento de descanso evolucionó a un momento de reflexión. Cada vez era más frecuente dedicarle unos pensamientos a tan temido novato de los 300 millones, ese que la liberó de su triste pasado. El mismo que soñaba ambiciosamente en convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas. Efectivamente, era ambicioso, un sueño relativamente común y, a priori, poco probable de realizar, pero ella creía en Luffy. No dudaba que fuese a conseguir su sueño, y que ella también lo conseguiría, y que así como ella pelearía hasta con su último suspiro para ayudarle a alcanzar su meta, él también lo haría por ella, y por cualquier miembro de la tripulación.

Y sin quererlo se ruborizó. Nami era consciente de por qué, no era tonta. Es posible que debido a su complicada infancia y posterior adolescencia no había podido siquiera experimentar esa clase de sentimientos, pero sabía que sentía algo más que amistad por aquel chalado de su capitán. Y no, ella sabía que no era fraternidad. Y eso le dolía, ese sentimiento le comía por dentro. "¡Precisamente de él", pensaba la navegante. No podía ser de otro que del más desinteresado en esa clase de amor del que se tenía que empezar a enamorar. No podía ser de un apuesto galán dispuesto a darlo todo por conquistar su corazón, "como Sanji", pensaba a veces. No, aquel aparentemente inocente hombre era el que había abordado en su pecho, y como buen pirata, le había arrebatado su tesoro, o en este caso, su corazón.

Apretó el puño y se giró noventa grados. Acostada de un lado debe ser más complicado que aprecien su sonrojo. Impotente, y cada día, un poquito más colada por ese idiota. Del idiota que daría la vida por ella. Del idiota que llegaría al fin del mundo por tal de devolverle la sonrisa si es que alguna vez la perdía. Su idiota.

Hacía desde algunos días que Luffy había cogido una curiosa costumbre. Algo verdaderamente inusual en él y que no sabía bien por qué lo hacía. Esta vez desde el puesto de vigilancia, sin avisar a nadie de su ubicación, observaba a Nami. Y es que, al hacerlo, una sensación extrañamente agradable invadía su estómago. Un ardor inexplicable unido a una sensación de la más absoluta serenidad. Esa emoción sólo se manifestaba al verla a ella, al observarla. ¿Pero por qué se ocultaba? Tampoco sabía por qué, al fin y al cabo, si quería mirar a una persona, ¿quién se lo iba a reprochar? Sin embargo, se sentía cohibido. No quería ser descubierto en su novedosa afición. Pero aunque podía ser un poco tonto a veces, sospechaba qué estaba padeciendo. Claro que sabía qué era el amor… Llevado a ese modo. Es cierto que no lo había sentido, pero lo sabía, casi por instinto, como cualquier ser humano, y la composición de goma de su cuerpo no era ninguna excepción. Amor por… Nami.

"Estoy enamorado de Nami", pensó, por primera vez, admitiéndolo, liberándose consigo mismo. Y sus mejillas se tornaron de otro color, un auténtico huracán de sensaciones recorrieron cada una de sus venas y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Pero él no podía mostrar esos sentimientos, no se lo permitiría. En primer lugar, dejaría claro a sus enemigos cuál era su mayor debilidad. Y no, no era ni el kairoseki ni el agua, ni tampoco el haki que era desconocido por el capitán en ese entonces. No por él, pero no la iba a poner en peligro, no se lo perdonaría. Tampoco quería reconocerle a su navegante sus sentimientos, en primer lugar porque no estaba seguro de qué sentía, y en segundo lugar porque ella podía no sentir lo mismo, y él no quería tensiones en su embarcación.

¿Y qué podía hacer? Él había vencido a enemigos muy fuertes, pero contra eso no podía luchar, y se sentía impotente, e incluso cobarde en cierta manera.

Y rara vez estaba ansioso por algo tan místico, pero su ser quería averiguar los sentimientos de Nami, quería comprobar si coinciden con los suyos. Necesitaba saberlo, sólo eso. Bueno, no sólo eso, claro está, pero al menos calmaría su sed de afecto por un tiempo.

Pasó un tiempo, donde él no dejaba de mirarla. Sus cabellos del color de la naranja, sus ojos castaños que le atravesaban con cada mirada que ahora se hallaban cerrados, sus finos labios que por alguna extraña razón ahora quería probar, y su casi perfecto cuerpo. Él pensaba en realidad que era perfecto, pero como persona que era le costaba ceder a la existencia de lo perfecto. Y para su asombro, ella abrió los ojos.

Quizás fuese casualidad, quizás no. A lo mejor era obra del destino que sus miradas se encontrasen. Él quiso desviarla, pero no pudo. Se perdió en esos ojos que tanto le encantaban, y en ambos se notó ese leve rubor que habían sentido hace un momento. Entonces, ella se incorporó.

Luffy se sintió muy inquieto. "¿Adónde va?", se preguntaba. "¿Vendrá a por mí?".

Él no quería esa sensación, quería que la tierra se lo tragase, quería desaparecer. Aunque también le valía con quedarse sordo, y ciego. Y también mudo. ¿Y qué demonios? ¡Paralítico! También le valía con una enfermedad lo suficientemente grave como para abandonar esa bochornosa situación. Y se imaginó como ella se preocupaba por él, y eso le reconfortaba.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… Parecían eternos los escalones. A cada peldaño que subía, el sonido inundaba la pequeña habitación de la torre de vigilancia. Y a cada sonido, Luffy se ponía un poco más acelerado. Y finalmente, cerró los ojos. El ruido cesó. Sus mejillas se tornaron aún más coloradas. El rumor que producía la mujer subiendo las escaleras, se transformó en el constante sonido de unos pasos. Uno tras otro, y Luffy abrió levemente los ojos.

Nami la miró a los ojos, aparentemente relajada, aunque no fuese así, y con una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro. Y por supuesto, tan o más roja como su capitán.

Luffy, inmóvil, con los ojos como platos y sin saber muy bien ni qué hacer ni qué podía ocurrir, sintió una leve presión en sus labios. Una sensación nueva abordaba su piel, cuyos vellos acabaron por erizarse. Vio a su navegante haciendo eso que él deseaba hacer. El quería probar sus labios, y se limitó a imitarla, a cerrar los ojos y a besarla, inexperta y torpemente, pero disfrutando cada segundo de ese beso.

Y el torrente de emociones era mutuo. Sus estómagos ardían, y poco a poco, sus instintos les llevaron al camino adecuado, a averiguar cómo tratar los labios del otro, y tuvieron la necesidad de acariciarse mutuamente, de estar aún más pegados. Se sintieron relajados, como si hubiesen descubierto aquello que les tenía retenidos en una prisión sentimental, del cual ninguno de los dos por su inexperiencia era consciente. Ella acarició la nuca del Sombrero de paja y él la abrazó acariciando su espalda y su cintura. Y momentos antes de que la lengua de Nami comenzase a explorar la boca del chico, este se separó de forma brusca. Ambos jadeaban, ruborizados hasta el infinito y perdidos en sus miradas. Suspiraron, y entonces Luffy se atrevió a hablar.

— Esto es… ¿Amor?— preguntó casi más para sí mismo que para ella.

— Y es recíproco— completó la navegante.

Ante el rostro dudoso de su capitán, que al fin y al cabo no era ningún lumbreras, se corrigió.

— Que te quiero, idiota— dijo Nami sonriendo y recuperando poco a poco el aliento.

— Nami… Nunca había sentido esto y...— Luffy prefirió desviar la mirada mientras hablaba— no pretendo que nuestros enemigos sepan que…

— Lo sé— interrumpió la muchacha—. Y por eso, no dejaré de esperarte— Nami cogió las mejillas de su capitán y le forzó a que la mirase—. Algún día, nadie será más fuerte que tú, y entonces no correré ningún peligro. No tendrás miedo a perderme, a no poder protegerme, y yo no me cansaré de añorar ese día, Luffy.

— Nami...— Luffy no podía decir mucho más. Estaba anonadado, con los ojos abiertos. No se lo podía creer: no tenía ni idea de qué era el amor hasta hacía unas horas, y ahora lo comprendía, entendía a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, y que ella también le amaba. Entendía sus sentimientos, y su paciencia— ¿Cómo lo sabías?— preguntó confundido, pues era justo lo que él quería expresarle.

— Porque de algo sirve ser tan inteligente, ¿no?— contestó divertida, arrancando una sonrisa a su capitán.

Nami se incorporó, miró sonriente por última vez a su capitán y se dio la vuelta. Luffy estaba satisfecho. Confiaba en su palabra, confiaba en ella, y sabía que podía esperar a explotar esas nuevas sensaciones que había descubierto. La espera sería larga… Pero él sabía que merecería la pena. Guardó silencio, se limitó a verla caminar de espaldas a él en dirección a la salida. Entonces, decidió mencionar algo que la detuvo en seco.

— Nami— la mera mención de su nombre hizo que Nami se parase—, te quiero.

La navegante, no pudo contener sus lágrimas salir de sus ojos, casi disparadas. Por él esperaría cuanto tiempo hiciese falta, pero sabía que sería duro estar tanto tiempo sin poder besar esos labios, sin acariciar su cuerpo. Luffy se dio cuenta de esto, y no sólo de sus lágrimas y de los ligeros sollozos que emitía a pesar de morder su labio inferior, sino de que también sería duro para ella. Pues él sentía lo mismo.

Así pues, se incorporó y caminó hacia ella, y de pronto Nami notó en su cabeza aquella sensación tan familiar, reconfortadora y tranquilizadora. Apreció el peso del sombrero de paja de su capitán en ella, y la mano de éste sobre el mismo sombrero. De pronto, Nami dejó de llorar, se secó sus lágrimas y se calmó, y en mitad del mutismo generado, se atrevió a contestar.

— Y yo a ti.— respondió finalmente Nami.

Se decía entonces que el capitán de la banda de los Sombreros de Paja, era un monstruo. Un rufián que atracaba barcos repletos de civiles y asesinaba a los inocentes infantes que casualmente estaban por allí. Que aniquilaba poblados y disfrutaba con ver morir a esos pobres transeúntes desgraciados que se cruzaba en alguna aldea. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, él era la piedra angular del ánimo de su banda, y en especial, el de esa navegante. Esa muchacha de cabellos naranjas que sabía bien que sólo él podía calmar su llanto de una manera tan sencilla.

Ambos lloraron, y después ambos rieron. Y durante toda su travesía, todo su viaje, repleto de aventuras, alegría y dolor, añoran ese día. Ese día que bien saben ambos, llegará, y ninguno se cansará de esperar. Ninguno olvidará, lo que el Paraíso les vio jurar. El juramento de que, algún día, ambos abrirán sus corazones, y se fundirán en otro cálido beso, el que será el segundo de muchos.

Fin.


End file.
